


Label

by kaige68



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House likes that they don't label what they have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Label

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).



> Written for Chokolattejedi, for the Halloween Trick or Treat meme. It wasn't where I meant to go with it, and it's not what you asked for, it's just where the muse took me. :(

“I don’t know how you do it.” Wilson shook his head. The words were said more to himself than meant for House to actually answer.

“I’m talented?” It was a question, but not really.

“You suck me in and push me away at the same time.” He looked back at the paperwork on his desk, trying to ignore House’s negligent feet crossed and resting a few inches away. “This is why we’re not in a relationship.”

“ _That’s why_? I would have thought it was more because neither of us are women. We don’t need to define what we have, it’s just good. It works.” He kept throwing and catching his stupid ball and Wilson felt his own blood start to boil. 

“This _WORKS_?”

“Apparently I was wrong and one of us is about to break out into Helen Reddy lyrics.” House rolled his eyes at the look that the words got him from Wilson. “That’s what I like best about you, Jimmy. You’re a man, we do man things together.”

“Like have sex?” Wilson’s words were flippant.

“Yes, exactly! It’s not namby-pamby love making. It’s mansex.”

“Did you just say _Mans-“_

“You’re a man, Wilson.” House interrupted. “Most of the time. The best part about us is that you’re a man and we don’t have to label this! Friends, friends with benefits, lovers, couple. It’s why I’m still in it.”

“And here I thought that you were still in it for my superior blow job skills.”

“That certainly tips the scales in your favor.”

Wilson stood up. Dropped his lab coat onto a wall hook and checked his pocket for keys. “Put a label on it, House.” He left his own office whistling _I am woman!_


End file.
